


It Was Only a Kiss

by bitscrawford



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitscrawford/pseuds/bitscrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this lovely prompt from awful-aus on tumblr: “my date snubbed me on the kiss cam at this game we went to so I turned to you and kissed you instead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Kiss

Double dates have never really been Clarke Griffin’s forte. Especially when half of the other couple is her best friend in the whole world. She finds it kind of difficult to focus on her date when she could be talking about how the coach of their favorite team fucked up with the starting line-up tonight, or how they hate the Miami Heat with a completely unfounded passion and how they better fucking lose tonight. 

Bellamy Blake hates dating in general, but at least he has Clarke sitting next to him. He can hear her date leaning over to whisper in her ear every couple minutes to ask what’s going on and he’s thankful Roma can at least understand what’s happening on the court. Having to explain the rules of basketball kind of takes the fun out of the game. 

Clarke takes it like a trooper, though, just leans over and mutters quick explanations in her date’s ear, her hand on Lexa’s thigh as she does it. 

She’s taking a long sip of her lukewarm beer when Bellamy elbows her in the ribs, a suspiciously amused look on his face when he nods at the Jumbotron, his lips pressed together to keep from laughing. She narrows her eyes at him before glancing up at it. 

Her eyes immediately go wide and her cheeks flush a disgusting shade of pink: her and Lexa are on the Kiss Cam. 

A chaste kiss can’t be a bad thing, right? She’s pretty sure the date has been going fairly well; it’s not the best she’s ever had, but it’s certainly not the worst. They get along and there’s some chemistry, even if Lexa doesn’t know anything about basketball and isn’t the most talkative person in the world. Clarke feels like she’s carried most of the conversations. 

She turns and looks at Lexa, whose wide eyes match her own as she looks vaguely uncomfortable, and leans in for a kiss. Lexa turns her face at the last moment, Clarke’s lips left brushing against her cheek. 

The sinking feeling of embarrassment flares in her tummy and she exhales quickly through her nose, her eyes downcast as she hears the crowd boo at them. She looks up through her lashes at the Jumbotron and sees that it’s still fixed on her and Lexa, egging them on for a better kiss while Lexa digs through her purse. 

It’s an impulse, and probably a bad one, but she turns to Bellamy. 

They’ve kissed before; it’s not going to make things weird. They grew up together. He was her first kiss when she was 12, curious but not interested in trying it out with any of the stupid boys in her class. She’d marched over to his house (just across the street), knocked on his door, and planted one on him right when he opened it. She’d pressed her lips against his far too hard and it was over just as quickly as it started, but it was nice enough. She’s glad it was him. 

They kissed again in high school when she was drunk at her first house party, giggly and a little bit clingy and happy that Bellamy was her friend again, that he wasn’t as hung up on being the tough guy who didn’t hang out with a girl two grades below him, that he wasn’t getting in fights anymore. And then in college, when the ex-boyfriend who’d cheated on her showed up at the same party, he’d let her kiss him to make Finn jealous. 

She’s acutely aware that she’s initiated every one of their kisses.

He’s turned away from her, talking to Roma, and she places two fingers under his chin, cutting him off mid-sentence and turning his head so he’s facing her. There’s a confused little crinkle between his eyebrows and, this close, she can see the freckles dusted haphazardly across his cheeks. The corners of her lips tilt upward slightly as she inches forward, eyes darting down to look at his mouth. 

And then she’s kissing him, her hand on his cheek. It takes a second for him to respond, but he does, thank God. His hand finds the side of her neck and he’s opening his mouth against hers, sucking slightly on her bottom lip before pulling away. When she manages to open her eyes, his pupils are blown wide, black eclipsing brown, his lips parted. 

The crowd cheers and the spell is broken. She pulls away from him, glances up at the Jumbotron and sees that they’ve finally moved on to a new couple. When she looks at Bellamy again, he’s still staring at her. It’s a look she’s never seen from him before and she can’t help but wonder what it means. She glances over his shoulder and sees Roma get up and leave, rolling her eyes when she tries to say goodbye to Bellamy and he completely ignores her. 

Oops.

Lexa taps her on the shoulder, lets her know that she’s leaving too. “C’mon, Lexa, you don’t have to go.”

Lexa just fixes her with a slightly amused look, glancing between her and Bellamy and quirking an eyebrow. “Yes, I do.” She leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “It was nice to meet you, but I don’t know a thing about basketball and I’m not really interested in being on a date with someone who’s clearly in love with their best friend.”

Her eyes go wide again. “What?” It’s high-pitched and a little defensive, but nobody’s ever accused her of being in love with Bellamy before. (At least not to her face.) 

And then Lexa’s gone, leaving her completely bewildered and a little bit confused. She downs the last of her beer and turns to face the court again, barely pays attention to the game as she works through what she’s just been told. It makes sense, objectively. They’ve always enjoyed each other’s company more than anyone else’s. She used to crawl into his bed with puffy, red eyes when her dad died and she couldn’t stand to spend the night in the same house as her mother anymore. He’s told her more than once that she and Octavia are the most important people in his life. 

It makes sense. 

She’s in love with Bellamy Blake. 

“Oh, God.”

This complicates things. 

He hasn’t looked at the court since Clarke kissed him, his eyes trained solely on her. It’s disconcerting, to say the least. 

“Listen,” Bellamy starts, nudging Clarke so she looks over at him. “I’m glad this double date turned into a single date.” It doesn’t sound like a question, but she knows there’s one in there somewhere. He’s asking if this is okay, giving her an out if she wants one.

She doesn’t.

So she reaches over and grabs his hand, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles as she faces the court again. “Yeah, me too.” 

The smile on his face in her peripheral vision makes something flutter in her tummy and, God, they’ve been really stupid for a really long time. 

It just makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> i live and breathe for comments & kudos. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @ boobmorleys and let me know what you think!


End file.
